Playing Godfather
by JPLE
Summary: James wants Sirius to accept his upcoming role as godfather. Sirius wants blueberry pie.


The darkness enveloped the figures as they approached each other; an unlikely pair of brothers, able to enjoy each other's company without blood-lust or a predatory instinct.

They eyed each other, distinguishing the markers of familiarity between each other; making absolutely sure one was the other. Brothers not of blood but of friendship halted on the path, nodded in approval, then twisted and turned in a flurry of air and leaves.

The air gushed past them, albeit almost noiselessly as their shapes changed. The overly large, black dog lost its shaggy hair, straightened itself up onto its hind legs, becoming thinner and its nose shortening as its muzzle receded.

The stag shrunk a great deal, and lifted itself off its hind legs as its colour changed into a lighter shade. The horns twisted and disappeared into its head, its long snout pushed back into its face and it's long, sinewy legs widened.

Within seconds there stood a distinguishable difference; the dog into the handsome, young man, with shoulder length, curly, dark hair and a thin frame and the stag into a messy, black-haired male with a lean body.

Throwing their animalistic caution to the wind, they embraced each other in a sign of mutual affection, held only for a minute before releasing each other from their grasps; the links of friendship coursing through their veins.

The taller and broader male sighed as his mouth crept into a wide smile; red lips broadening, eyes crinkling slightly on the edges, reserving that distinguishable twinkle they had when something was afoot.

'Careful mate,' the thinner male chimed, a coy smile spreading across his features. 'You only have permission to break my ribs like that when you ask for my hand in marriage.'

'If only I should be so lucky!' the other responded, voice rich with light, sarcastic humour.

'Unfortunately I missed my chance,' the thinner male responded, eyes shining and mouth apart, revealing the canine incisors that were slightly too long to go unmissed. 'How is she?' he finished, smile vanishing and eyes more serious than the other had ever experienced.

'Much better,' his friend responded tactfully, keeping his face serene. 'I it was a horrific accident, but I think she's glad there was nothing suspicious about their deaths.'

'Doesn't feel responsible?'

'I feared she would. It's almost better this way' the taller agreed, pressing his lips together firmly in thought. 'She still has a sister. Did you know?'

'Never mentioned one.'

'Not close.'

'Mm.'

The tallest of the pair realised the pang of hurt on his friends face; he knew only too well how it was to lose a family. Only, he had not lost his family in an accident or even in death to an enemy. He was abandoned for an ideology which not only had him ostracised, but had led to his brothers' untimely demise.

He would never admit to loving his family, but it was evident in his hurt.

'So you came to tell me this?' the dog grinned, his face recovering from his momentary lapse into memories.

'No, not entirely.'

'Oh. I thought maybe when you mentioned that Lily has a sister you may have been alluding to the fact that she was ridiculously good looking, fit, single and in need of a dashing lad such as yours truly?' he teased, eyes dancing, baiting his friend who broke into a grin.

'On the contrary; she's rather scrawny, watery eyed and married to a husband the size of a whale.'

'Very unnecessary visit then, Prongs.'

Prongs threw his head back and laughed. The euphoria of the news bubbling inside him was almost enough to cloud the seriousness of his visit. He fought the temptation to reveal too much too soon, and carried on with a more sombre tone.

'Padfoot, with my own parent's deceased, and now Lily's…' he opened, pausing momentarily. 'We didn't want to rely on Petunia, Lily's sister, to look after our most treasured possession if we ever had to...well you know, if anything ever happened to us' he murmured, tripping over the last words of the sentence.

'You're leaving me your broomstick?' Padfoot joked, causing the lean man to smile more radiantly than ever, laughter dancing on his lips.

'Not quite.'

'Your house?'

'Nope.'

'Your entire Gringotts vault?'

'I'm sorry, is your small fortune already depleted?'

'Fine. Your virginity?'

'Clearly not,' Prongs stated, rolling his eyes in amusement.

'Well,' the other male sighed theatrically, 'I've exhausted all your options of reasonable worth. What am I being charged with the care of?'

'Padfoot; you don't, by any chance, want to be a godfather? Do you?'

'Of course; my godfather was excellent. He left me a handful of coins when he died,' Padfoot joked, completely missing the point of the conversation. 'You're a bit old to have me as a godfather though, aren't you?'

Prongs sighed and buried his face, momentarily, into his hands.

'Lily's pregnant,' he rushed. The warm breath seemed to come out in an instant. 'I'm going to be a father.'

The words sounded so natural; came out so easily, flowing over his tongue and teeth, into the air that separated the two, twisting and turning casually in the wind. He could say that phrase so many times and it would never grow old.

He never believed that fatherhood would be his forte; that he would ever be interested or excited in the knowledge that he had something connected to him by blood and a miniscule genetic code. But when he had fallen in love with Lily, and then married her, it all fell into place so naturally.

Of course he wanted a child. Their child. Something that would connect Lily and himself forever, and something that would mean they could never be parted. Of course he wanted that little connection between them in life, scampering around their house, watching it grow older, learn, make mistakes, cry, laugh, breathe and live.

A part of him was in Lily right now; growing and living, maturing every single day. It was the start of something so scary; something that he couldn't quite wrap his head around. So daunting, formidable and brilliant all at the same time.

They never expected it. But when Lily sat him down that evening and explained it to him like a parent giving the child the 'birds and the bee's' talk, he'd been so excited that he'd knocked over the flower vase on the table in his rush to embrace her. So excited that he'd sent the flowers he'd brought home two days ago all over the carpet. But he didn't care.

In that moment; with Lily in shock, being squeezed in his arms and twirled around in delight, he had never seen her look so beautiful. It was as if he had turned his back for an instant, and she had changed from gorgeous Lily to heavenly, angelic and perfect Lily.

'You're kidding,' his friend murmured, dismay laced in his voice.

'Not this time, Pad.'

Suddenly, he felt a rush of air as his friend barged at his middle section, wrapping him up in an uncomfortable man-hug and heard Sirius whoop in excitement.

'This is the most brilliant thing that has ever happened,' he exclaimed, setting James back down and staring at him in the most intense manner. 'We can make him into a Quidditch hero, all the girls will love him, and teach him the ways of the elusive marauder,' he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'How do you know it's going to be a boy then?' taunted James, 'we may end up with pink dresses and dance concerts.'

'In which case, I will dutifully attend and have my way with at least one, hot, single mother,' he replied slyly. 'But I'm so sure it's going to be a boy,' he grinned and nodded his head to consolidate his prediction.

'So is that a yes?' James laughed, cocking his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner.

'Uh...I will marry you?' Sirius countered, looking slightly confused at his friend's quizzical face.

'Godfather, Sirius, not husband. There is a discernible difference, I believe,' James sighed playfully.

'Oh.'

'Well?'

'Are you sure you wouldn't rather give that to Moony; I mean it's a big responsibility and we both know I'm not always great with responsibilities –'

'You were my best man.'

'So?'

'Well, you showed up on time, and managed to completely alienate my new in-laws with your horrific wedding speech.'

'Lily's going to hate you –'

'Sirius; Lily has already agreed that you're to play godfather,' James sighed, pleading with his friend to just accept that he was being given very little choice in this matter.

'Lily said what?'

'Lily said keep Sirius away from the blueberry pie and just look after our kid.'

Sirius grinned. His face widened into his usual roguish smirk which was induced not by the mention of Lily's fantastic blueberry pie, but a little piece of excitement and untouched innocence that was James' future kid.

It was going to be the biggest nuisance McGonagall had ever dealt with.

'Well she has to provide me with one if she wants me to babysit,' he added 'tell her that.'

'Naturally.'


End file.
